The Four Seasons/Roleplay
RP idea by: Ice Intro In Hyrule the four dragons of the seasons Aeterna Glacies, Oblitus Sol, Vita Nova, and Saevam Ignis are destroying the land with their various powers over the weather. Floods, blizzards, fierce winds, and boiling heat are killing both flora and fauna alike and leaving Hyrule as a lifeless, wasteland. Roleplay as your characters to stop the battles between the dragons and restore Hyrule to its original state. Archives 1 RP Characters Zelda (Icewish) Volvagia (Icewish) Ilia (Icewish) Dragons of the Seasons (Icewish) Ness (Lorkn) N (Ftag) Kayle (Frost) Kogari (Frost) Freeze (Reshiram) Rayquaza (Reshiram) Legend (Reshiram) Edme (Edme) In Hyrule... Kayle waved a hand in front of Edme's face, "Anybody home? Oh well." She turned back around, "So, who are we going to get to replace this Ganer-whatever person?" 04:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "We have to go back to the castle," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 04:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Shouldn't we find Sheik?" Edme asked, looking back at Zelda. ☆Edme☆ 04:13, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, he's at the castle," replied Zelda. Icewish ♥ 04:15, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Okay then!" Kayle stated, she started walking in a random direction. Turning her head back around she said, "Um... where's the castle again? I'm not really familiar with the area." "We head west," said Zelda. Icewish ♥ 04:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme started west. ☆Edme☆ 04:32, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle cheerfully followed Edme. 04:34, January 12, 2013 (UTC) They soon reached the castle. Icewish ♥ 04:35, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme looked around. ☆Edme☆ 04:36, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle walked up to the castle, "Woah, this thing is huge!" 04:38, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, whatever, let's just find Sheik," said Zelda. A few minutes later because we need to move the plot forward...... The group retured to the cliff. "Why the (beep!) am I even here?" asked Sheik. Icewish ♥ 04:40, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "We need you to free Vita Nova," Edme said. ☆Edme☆ 05:01, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle stepped up, "So, we have the three people, lets open this door!" 05:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme stepped back. ☆Edme☆ 05:03, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "How do we open the door?" asked Zelda to Vita Nova. "Each of you stand on one of the triangles that make up the triforce," replied the dragon. They did so, which caused a rockslide. Icewish ♥ 05:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme jumped away. ☆Edme☆ 05:22, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle jumped as well, accidentally landing on Edme. 05:23, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Vita Nova flew out of the cave. "Thank you!" she said, happily. Icewish ♥ 05:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Edme tried to get up. ☆Edme☆ 05:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Kayle got off, "Sorry!" She turned to Vita Nova, "So, are you going to use some magic thingy to return things to normal or is there going to be an epic battle to the death?" she exclaimed. "Either would be fine." 05:28, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Well, it's supposed to be springtime in Hyrule, so I'll just fix everything right now," replied Vita Nova. She flew off and everything returned to normal! Kayle stared at where Vita Nova was, "Well that was a little anticlimactic, no huge battle at all." Walking away she said, "Oh well. See ya, I'm going to see if I have enough money for a horse, those animals are useful." 16:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Completed Roleplay